Olympic Rangers
by writersmoon
Summary: What happens to demigods after Camp Half Blood? Some of them come back for a visit, and things do not go as planned! Set before the Heroes of Olympus.


**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**I was going through a ton of old stories, and stumbled across this. I must have written it after the first series ended. I wondered what happened to demigods after Camp Half Blood, and arrived at this.**

**So, I dusted it off a little, but it still might have some things that contradict, things that happen in the Heroes of Olympus series. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a completely normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining in the bright blue sky while bright white clouds floated across the sky. The grass was a luscious green, the golden fleece glittered in the sunlight, and Percy and Nico were running from the Aphrodite cabin.

Well maybe the last part wasn't completely normal. However if you told the Aphrodite cabin that Chiron had made the decision to ban makeup from the camp, in the form of an 'official' letter, you would be running for your life as well.

"You owe us 10 drachma," Percy breathed as the two skidded to a stop in front of the Stoll Brothers.

"A little desperate for money are we?" Connor commented with a grin as they fished out the agreed payment for the joke.

"Hey, mine's for a call home." Percy replied taking his half of the payment.

"Mine's for a skateboard," Nico replied.

"Is that the one with the built in snack bar?" Travis questioned. Nico nodded. "Sweet!" He said high fiving Nico.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out as she rounded the corner.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy grinned quickly dropping his money into his pocket. "What's up?" He tried to ask innocently.

"What's up with you?" Annabeth asked crossing her arms and eyeing the four.

"Just chatting," Nico smiled. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What did you want Percy for?" Connor asked interrupting pushing Percy forward like a sacrifice.

"Chiron's calling a camp gathering at the fire by cabins." Annabeth replied.

"So what does Chiron want?" Travis questioned.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me,'' Annabeth huffed. Giving a look to Percy that clearly stated 'We'll continue this later'.

"Why don't we head over," Percy jumped. Travis and Connor made a whipping noise. He sent a glare back over his shoulder.

"I suggest you three come along as well," Annabeth commented. "Unless you want Chiron to know who was really behind the Aphrodite cabin uprising." She added with a sly grin.

"You know Chiron always have such important meetings," Connor pipped up.

"Like the one on not feeding Pegasus's cupcakes." Travis agreed as the two started walking hurriedly towards the fire. This time Percy made a whipped noise, causing Annabeth to hit him in the arm before slipping her own arm through his.

Nico followed them awkwardly as they headed to the the fire pit, joining a majority of the campers.

"Attention!" Chiron called, his hoof hitting the ground causing dull thuds. "Firstly, I would like to announce that I am not banning make up, of all things," He commented with a sigh. He himself was quite a sight, his hair standing up in odd places, on his head and on his body. He also appeared to have several pimples, and one of his hooves seemed to have a crack.

"So please stop cursing me!" He he finished with a direct glare in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin. There was a slight shuffling, and a few spots disappeared. "Thank you," He added with a sigh of relief.

"I have just heard from Miss. Dare that we are expecting visitors." He stated as he recomposed. "I request that all campers stay away from the beach. I will be taking a small group down to meet them, I will need several medics and a few fighters." He continued. "Are there any volunteers?"

A quick murmur ran through the crowd.

"I'll go," Percy commented. Annabeth and Nico quickly followed his lead, before several medics from the Apollo cabin volunteered.

"I shall allow you to return to your activities, and if all goes as planned I expect we will have a game of capture the flag to night." Chiron announced. "You 5 please come with me," He added pulling out his bow as they headed down to the beach.

Chiron took a post on one of the tall dunes and stared off into the horizon. The medics hung out at the bottom of the dune, while Percy, Nico, and Annabeth settled in the sand.

"So what do you think we're looking for?" Nico commented after several minutes.

"A monster," Rachel Elizabeth Dare commented walking towards the in the sand.

"That's real specific," Annabeth snorted.

"Wait, you told Chiron we were going to have company," Percy commented. "How did you know? Was it like a prophecy or something?"

"No, I was just talking with Chiron when something came over me." Rachel Elizabeth Dare replied with a shrug. "When I came around Chiron told me that I had said 'Fighting for their lives, they will appear on the shore followed by an unsightly terror'."

"Unsightly terror," Nico mused. "What do you think that is? Mr. D's underwear?"

"Boxers or Briefs?" Annabeth snickered.

"Ew," Percy groaned shaking his head to get rid of the picture wine god in leopard printed undies and the shiver that ran down his spine. Annabeth let out a laugh.

"Fall back!" A loud voice echoed across the beach.

Everyone's attention was drawn as a loud crack echoed down the beach. It was followed by the sound of crashing metal. There was a sudden whoosh that sounded like fire.

"We can here them," Nico commented.

"The barrier is probably causing the time difference," Annabeth replied.

"Shouldn't the barrier keep this unspeakable terror out?" Percy questioned.

"The barrier is the weakest over the sea," Rachel Elizabeth replied. "The right monster at the right spot," She added.

There was another crack as a looming creature crashed out of the sea. there were several small figures darting around the massive beast, small flares of flame appearing at their feet. One of them got a lucky shot, and the beast roared.

The beast itself looked like they had jumbo sized the manticore, given it a spiked tail, and then lit it on fire. Then again, the small figures might have done that part.

"Why is it so shiney?" Nico questioned.

"I think that it's a machine," Percy replied as it opened it's giant mouth and breathed fire. "Oh look, it breathes fire," He added, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Percy, head out and see if you can give them some cover," Chiron added. "Or at least a distraction," He continued.

Percy nodded charging out onto the waves. After he had gone a few steps, he took off, leaving a jet of water in his wake. He slid as got closer to the monster. Eyed it before an idea struck. He slowly started causing the water to crash into the monster getting it into his joints to slow him down.

Percy dicked as a high pitched noise, and ducked. He looked back up and saw several of Chiron's arrows embedding themselves into the monster.

"There are medics on the beach," Percy called when one of the people got closer to him. The person nodded adjusting their position before their jetpack boots pushed them back up. He heard one of them call out to a injured looking member.

Percy returned to striking the monster around the legs, not feeling particularly proud about it. He heard several high pitched noises, signaling more of Chiron's arrows.

Percy was doing another pass when he heard someone make a landing on the creature. He looked up just in time to see someone climbing into the monster through a hatch on his back. The monster suddenly shuddered, before slowly crashing down into the waves.

Percy slid to a stop and watched where the monster had disappeared. He heard the remaining figures circling around, waiting. Percy felt everyone breathe a sigh of relief when a girl's head broke through the surface.

"Need a hand?" Percy offered walking over.

"Sure," She replied taking Percy's hand, climbing out of the water completely dry. With a nod to Percy they all headed to the beach.

"Everyone okay?" The girl asked as she walked out of the waves.

"I'll be fine," A rather hippyish looked girl piped up.

"Don't I know you?" Annabeth asked eyeing a blond boy.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Chiron replied. "Why don't we introduce everyone to the camp?" He added turning to head back to the cabins.

"Is it just me, or does he look a little on the rough side?" The blond Annabeth recognized asked.

"A bit of a misunderstanding with the Aphrodite cabin," Percy replied with a laugh.

They trooped back to the cabins. Most of the campers still lingered, many trying to see what had just happened on the beach. Many climbed down as Chiron called for attention.

"Everyone," Chiron called directing the attention to him. "I would like you to meet the Olympian Rangers." He added with a gesture to the new arrivals. "Many of you might recognize a few faces, as many of them once attended Camp Half-Blood. They are also your competition in Capture the Flag tonight."

"Well we weren't expecting game of Capture the Flag," A blond boy commented sending a glance to the girl Percy had help, before continuing. "But we would love to play."

"Isn't 8 against the entire camp a little unfair," Clarisse commented. "I mean we'll beat them either way." She added when she received stares from her cabin.

"Well if you're worried about it love, some of us might sit out." A boy commented suddenly appearing next to Clarisse and placing his arm around his shoulder. "I do despise fighting." He added. "Love is much more my thing." He added with a wink.

""Ash, back off." The blond commented.

"Come one Kay," Ash pouted. "She doesn't mind." He added with a wink to dumbstruck Clarisse.

"Ash," Kay, the blond, warned.

"Fine," Ash said releasing Clarisse. "See if I help you get a date," He added with a sniff.

"But there is a reason we've reached our adult years," The hippie girl piped up.

"I must state, that there will be no killing each other until the capture the flag game," Chiron decreed.

"Are you saying we can actually kill each other?" Someone interrupted.

"Even then it will be highly discouraged," Chiron commented with a stern glare around. "Each Ranger will be staying in their respective cabins," He continued. "Unless you all want to sleep in tents."

"I'm sure we'd love to sleep in a real bed." The girl stated.

"Then why don't you introduce yourselves and you can get settled in?" Chiron offered.

"I have something to attend to," The girl commented. "Behave," She added to the rest of the Rangers.

"I'm Kay, child of Athena," Kay said stepping forward once the girl had left.. He stood tall, and was presumably 2nd in charge to the girl. His Blond hair was a little on the shaggy side, and you could see that one of his ears was priced. He, like all of the others carried several weapons, and on his jacket was a strange emblem. "The girl who just left, is Alexis." He added.

"Enough you!" Ash demanded taking the 'spotlight'. "I am Ash, child of the goddess of love!" He finished with a dramatic pose. He seemed out of place, with his spotless designer clothes and blond hair that looked like it was professionally styled. The only weapon that appeared to be on his person was the crossbow clipped to his belt. He also had his emblem on a leather cuff around his wrist.

"I'm Clare, daughter of Demeter" The hippie girl commented stepping forward. Her appearance was the exact opposite of Ash. Her shirt was an older, rumpled, with a tie dyed pattern. She wore a jacket over whelmed with patches,which also had the strange emblem. Several campers swore that her pants were bellbottoms. She had a simple yew bow, with arrows that looked exactly like branches.

"I am Jonathan, son of Hephaestus." A burly looking man said stepping forward. He was the shortest, and wore simple clothes that had several burn holes sprinkled across them. He had a heavy hammer clipped to his belt, along with what looked like a branding iron.

"Luna daughter of Apollo," A silvered haired girl commented dreamily. Her hair was in a thick braid, and her clothes resembled a gypsy. There was an oddly shaped bundle that sat under her backpack on her lower back.

"Hundur, son of Hestia," A quiet spoken boy, with warm eyes said nodding. Percy noticed he flashed a smile to the young girl who was tending to the fire. He was dressed in warm reds and browns, and carried what looked like a flame thrower.

"A.J. son of Ares," A harsh looking boy commented. He looked like a miniature Ares, and had the glare down to a science.

"Well, I hope all of you welcome our guests." Chiron commented. Percy had a feeling he was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. The campers quickly dispersed, several running up to their 'siblings'.

"Come on, we should help them settle in," Annabeth commented. Percy and Nico exchanged a look.

"We are in the clear, I mean none of them are from our cabin," Nico commented shrugging. Annabeth turned and looked at him. "Or we could help," Nico commented weakly. Annabeth smiled and hurried over to Kay.

""Kay? I'm Annabeth from the Athena cabin," Annabeth commented extending her hand out to the older boy. "I think you where the head counselor when I first arrived." He added.

"The little girl who came in with Thalia and Luke," Kay connected. "You've grown up," He added.

"This is Nico and Percy," She continued with a gesture to the boys.

"Nice to meet you," Kay replied. "But I take it neither of you are son's of Athena," He added as they started towards the cabin. "No offense, but neither of you have the eyes or the hair."

"Glad to see good old stereotypes appearing," Percy snorted, receiving a sharp whack from Annabeth.

"We'll you learn fast when you're a ranger." Kay replied.

"So what exactly does a ranger do?" Annabeth questioned as they headed for the Athena cabin.

"It's not as exciting as it seems," Kay replied. "Basically we except demigods, most are graduates from Camp Half Blood. Most tend to chose not to join, seeing how we go after the monsters that try to kill us."

"What?"

"See there is the typical reaction," Kay grinned. "We figure if we kill them, it means they won't go after other demigods. At least thats what we believe, no one is sure what we do exactly." He added with a shrug. "All we know is that Alexis started it, so usually we do what she says we do."

"That's pretty trusting," Nico commented.

"Well we practically save each other lives everyday," Kay replied. "I suppose we've become a sort of family."

"Here we are," Annabeth commented arriving at the cabin.

"Hasn't changed much," Kay replied stepping inside. "I think that's my old earthquake machine.' He commented pointing to where one of Annabeth's siblings was testing a building's structure on top of it.

"We just assumed we could use it," Annabeth shrugged.

"I'm just in shock it is still in use." Kay replied. Percy and Nico hovered on the doorstep as Kay launched into a conversation with big words with the cabin.

"Think we can just slip away without them noticing?" Nico whispered.

"Just move very slowly," Percy replied slowly stepping backwards.

"Is Kay in there?" A voice asked causing the two boys to jump.

Percy and Nico turned to see Alexis, the girl from earlier. She had long black hair and light blue-green eyes. She also had a military inspired jacket with the strange emblem on it, but also had a beaded necklace similar to the Camp Half Blood necklaces. Something about her clothes seemed old fashioned, and somehow making her look like a punk pirate. The most attention grabbing aspect was the blue tattoo that wrapped around her eye.

"Yes," Percy replied unnerved on how she had sneaked up on him.

"Can you get him?" She asked her hand resting easily on the gun strapped to her side. Percy eyed her, for some reason she seemed completely different from earlier.

"You're only sixteen," Nico commented.

"Observant," She snorted.

"But didn't Chiron say that you were all graduates from Camp Half Blood?" Percy caught on.

"He said most," Alexis replied. "I'm the exception. Now if you can't get Kay, do either of you play soccer?"

"Alexis, I thought you went to sleep in you tree." Kay said appearing at the doorway.

"I did, some satyr and tree nymph were making out so I couldn't fall asleep." She commented. Percy and Nico exchanged a look.

"So now you want to play soccer," Kay sighed. Percy had a feeling that Alexis's sudden mood changes.

"Bingo," Alexis grinned. "So you want to play?"

"Play what?" Annabeth asked coming into the conversation.

"Soccer," Percy replied.

"I love soccer," Annabeth commented. "I'm sure if you ask around you can get a full team." She added.

"I'll play," Nico commented.

"I think I'll sit out," Percy chringed.

"You can be ref," Alexis said pulling out a whistle and placing it around Percy's neck. "And you better be fair to both sides, or I will kill you," She commented smiling.

"Okay then," Percy commented, not wanting to know if she was for real or not.

"Now to figure out if anyone else wants to play soccer." Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, that's easy." Alexis said, grabbing the side of the Athena cabin, and climbing up on top of it.

"HEY!" Alexis yelled, "DOES ANYONE WANT TO PLAY SOCCER?" She yelled. After several moments of silence several people came forward. "And that is how you get players," Alexis said jumping down from the roof.

"Are you allowed to climb on cabins?" Nico whispered.

"I have no idea." Percy whispered.

"Okay we'll split this evenly," Alexis commented eying the campers that had come to play. "Kay you head one team and I'll take the other." She added before they equally divided the players.

"Okay we are playing soccer," Alexis announced as they reached a field. "The main goal is to get the ball into the opposing teams goal as many times as possible. There is one catch!" She added. "You can't use your hands, other than that anything goes."

"So why is a referee needed?" Percy questioned.

"Just keep score, and call it if anyone gets seriously injured." Kay informed. "By the way you can take sides," He added with a wink.

"No bribing the ref!" Alexis yelled moving to place the ball in the center court. "Count off ref!" She added as everyone took their positions.

"Okay?" Percy started. "3,2,1, start!" He yelled blowing the whistle.

In a flash, Alexis was halfway down the field half of the players dazed by the sudden action. Kay however, was not and was running neck and neck with her. In a flash Alexis turned in mid air, passing the ball to Nico who scored.

Percy blew his whistle signaling the point. "One point to, what is your team name?" He questioned.

"Who's your parent?" Alexis asked Nico.

"Hades," He replied.

"Cool, then we'll be that Hell's Ponies!" She declared, Percy wrote it down and marked their point.

"Your team Kay?" Percy questioned.

"We'll if they are the Hell's Ponies, we should be Heaven's Knights." Kay thought.

"Just remember the Knight can be bucked off, and trampled." Alexis quipped.

"Until then, the Knights stay on top." Kay replied.

"That is kind of creepy," An anonymous camper commented.

"Okay, Kay's team gets the ball," Percy commented tossing it out ending the rather creepy air being sent back and forth between the two rangers.

He kept his eyes peeled, as Kay had the ball and was taking it down field. Then he watched amazed as Alexis came out of nowhere, and took the ball. She did another awesome move, and slammed it down field to an Apollo kid. He in turn slammed it into the goal.

"Hell's Ponies 2 points, Heavens Knights 0," Percy called out. "Knights' ball." He added tossing it out again.

By the end, Camp Half-Blood had seen one of the most interesting soccer games it had ever seen. The score stood Hell's Ponies 109, and the Heaven's Knights 105. The dinner bell rang out, ending the game.

"Told you," Alexis breathed. "Trampled." She added to Kay, who had collapsed on the ground after her score. Kay was surrounded by most of the other campers, Alexis and Percy being the only two still standing. "I need food." She sighed. "Come on, get up." Alexis commented as she started pulling up campers. "FOOD!" She yelled to those who didn't climb up.

"How can you still be standing?" Nico asked as he pulled himself up.

"Because I'm special." She laughed. She walked over to Percy to claim her jacket, which she had taken off. Up close Percy could see several more details. There were old coins braided into her hair, and she had more than one necklace. On her arms were several more tattoos shining from behind her leather cuffs.

"You can say that again," Kay commented. "Your a whole new level of special."

"At least I didn't eat monster flesh," She sniffed.

"A.J told me it was wild pig!" Kay said jumping to his defense.

"You ate monster?" Nico asked. "What does it taste like?"

"A bit like chicken, but much chewier and spicey." Kay replied with a thought. "However, I am looked forward Camp food. It is always amazing after months in the wilderness."

"I agree with that," Nico agreed.

"I do know some places with food to die for," Alexis commented.

"We should hurry, A.J. wanted to have a meeting on capture the flag." Kay commented.

"Lets get moving then," Alexis said with a nod goodbye. "Valete!" She said with a wave as she and Kay ran off.

"That was an awesome soccer game," Nico commented watching as the two ran off.

"I haven't played like that in years," Annabeth said in agreement.

"I'm tired from just watching," Percy commented, getting smacked. "We better go line up though," He commented. The rest of the players from the soccer game nodded and everyone headed to the pavilion.

"Percy, would you and Nico mind sharing a table?" Chiron asked the two boys. "I feel that we should let them have their own table." He added in reference to the Rangers.

"Sure," Percy and Nico said at the same time.

"Thank you," Chiron nodded. "You may sit at this table," He said motioning to Percy's normal table. The group nodded settling down.

"So what do you think about them?" Nico asked with a quick nod to the rangers as he and Percy sat down.

"They seem nice," Percy replied. "But definitely something to be worried about. Especially if they hunt down monsters every day."

"So we definitely have to be prepared for that," Annabeth commented putting her plate down next to Percy's.

"But we do have a slight advantage," Connor Stoll commented sitting down, his brother following, both enjoying the chance to break the rules. "We have more people, and we know the current forest better."

"But they have more experience and are probably better at adapting." Annabeth countered.

"We can set traps," Clarisse commented. The five stared at her, "We are all on the same side." She added sitting.

"Traps can't slow them down forever," Percy commented. "They do have a son of Hephaestus."

"They might be considering setting up traps as well," Annabeth added. "But we might be able to play on them having fewer people." She added with thought. "They'll be spread thin on offense and defense." She continued to explain their plan.

"That's a pretty good plan," Clarisse commented. "For someone from the Athena cabin."

"So are we seat on it?" Annabeth questioned. Everyone at the table nodded. "Then disperse and inform." She added getting up to tell her own table.

"This is going to get interesting," Percy grinned as he and Nico got up to spread the word.

* * *

**That's the first section of the fic, I might go through what's left of what I wrote, and then finish it, but I might not. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
